


Hidden Cameras

by plotdog



Series: ds9 drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Garak the creepy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: Meanwhile, Garak: Get a life, young man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1

迈尔斯·奥布瑞恩走进房间，抬头仰望。“长官，发生什么急事了？”

朱利安·巴希尔正站在他的床上，胳膊朝天花板和墙壁的交界线伸过去，不知在摸索什么，一听到迈尔斯的声音，立马转过头来。他放下胳膊，从床上跳下来，一边拍打着手上的灰。“嘿，奥布瑞恩先生，你来了，”他打量着士官长，留神到了他卷起来的袖子和沾上了油污的前襟，“你刚才是在忙别的事吗？”

“电磁能量管道出了点毛病，工程队在抢修，”奥布瑞恩摊开手，“但你刚才在通讯器里说有紧急情况，听起来比管道问题还重大，所以我就赶过来。所以，哪里需要我帮忙的？”

巴希尔伸手捏在自己的嘴上，看起来有点窘迫。“哦，其实也没那么紧要，小事一桩……不如你先回去修……”

光凭脸色判断，奥布瑞恩似乎就要恼火地嚷嚷了，但最终从他嘴里溜出来的只是一句模糊的抱怨，紧接着是非常得体的建议，“我来都来了，先把你这事解决了。到底什么事？”

巴希尔目光游移，手从脸边拿走，漫无目的地比划。“听着，我知道着听起来怪怪的，但情况是这样——我有充分的理由怀疑，盖瑞克，那个卡达西间谍，”他凑近了点，压低声音，“在我房间里安放了摄像头。”

“什么！——”眼见巴希尔把一根食指竖到了嘴巴前面，奥布瑞恩的声音不由自主地随之压低了。但他很快反应过来，闭上眼点点头，恢复了正常音量，“这就是你把我叫过来原因？”

医生点点头，“是的。”

“仅仅出于你的 ** _怀疑_** ？”

“不仅是因为怀疑，种种迹象指向了同一种可能性——”

奥布瑞恩打断了他的解释。“听着，长官，我不知道你眼睛看到了什么，或者脑子里在想什么，但有一件事是确定的：你太闲了。”他把工具箱换到了另一只手上，“而我的确有点忙。”转身就要走出门。

“嘿，士官长！”巴希尔的声音叫奥布瑞恩不得不转过身，一脸无奈地看向他—— ** _这就是没有在星舰学院进修过的唯一坏处，你得听从那些毛头小子的指挥_** ——巴希尔笑得一脸巴结，手不经意在裤腿上来回搓动，“不过是扫描一遍，花不了多久，但至少我们都可以放心了。”

奥布瑞恩站在原地思考了两秒钟，花两分钟打发一下他也不会造成太大损失。他哼了一声，打开手提工具箱，拿出里面的扫描仪。“好吧，既然你这么说了。”他打开扫描仪，低头盯着屏幕，在房间里走动起来。巴希尔眼巴巴地跟在他脚跟后面。

“所以说，你为什么这么确信盖瑞克会在你房间里放摄像头？”奥布瑞恩一开口就后悔了。一打开话匣子，这个多话的年轻人保准能说出很多他并不想知情的事。出乎意料的是，巴希尔没有立马急着回答。奥布瑞恩一回头，只见他耸着肩膀，抱住胳膊，面带难色。

“唉，怎么说呢……”词语艰难地从他的牙关里溜了出来。“几天前我回来的时候，在房间门口的过道上遇见了盖瑞克。你知道的，他走路就是那种偷偷摸摸的感觉，让人不知道是不是真的在偷偷摸摸做什么事，比如……溜进我的房间……”

 ** _哦，果不其然。_** “你查过房间出入记录了吗？”奥布瑞恩谨慎地提出一个合理的问题。

“查过了，没有记录——就像一个间谍会做的，走到哪儿都不留痕迹。”

奥布瑞恩转过身，“‘间谍’这个论断，还是下得太早了。或许，或许他只是路过呢？比刚从你房间里出来的可能性大多了，更别提装摄像头了。你是怎么得出这些结论的？”

巴希尔端起胳膊，“我也是这么想的，直到他开始说一些奇怪的话。”

“什么话？” ** _行吧，奥布瑞恩，这是你自找的，准备好了_** 。

巴希尔把拳头顶在嘴唇下面，若有所思，“三天前，他在饭桌上说我衣着品味不行，平日里穿制服也就算了，他可以把坏审美的罪责均等地平分到星际舰队的数万名官兵身上。”

原计划认真看屏幕的奥布瑞恩抬起头来，迎面看到巴希尔表情还挺认真的，不像在胡说八道。“我看不出两件事的联系。”

“通过他对我整体衣着品味的不屑和对制服设计的宽恕，可以判断出他对我平民服装还是颇有了解的。”

“所以你觉得他之前偷偷摸摸地溜进你房间检阅你的衣柜？”

巴希尔眉毛一抖，“也许……？”紧接着又摇摇头。“盖瑞克看起来怪古怪的，但还没怪到那程度上。”

“你之前没有在放假的时候穿着自己的衣服出去过吗？”奥布瑞恩觉着自己再这么盘问下去就要变成变形人了。

“还没啊，这两个多月来一直都忙得不行，改建医务室，采购设备和药剂，卡达西人撤走的时候把能用的器材全搬光了，我几乎没有休过假，唯一脱下制服的机会只有换上睡衣睡觉。”

一想到真的存在盖瑞克在这里安放了摄像头的可能性，奥布瑞恩感觉脖子后面的汗毛都站起来了。“还有什么证据？他这么做总该有个理由吧？”

巴希尔揣着口袋，用一种谜一样的眼神看着他。“这还不明白吗？”

奥布瑞恩决定了，他不明白。“哦，你的‘间谍’论——”

“——显然他对我很有兴趣。”

 ** _哇哦，答案不一样，这就尴尬了。_** 巴希尔咳嗽一声，“我意思是，他显然故意在接近我——不是那种接近，或者是的，总之……加上他那种诡异的气质……”

“哈，可以了，我明白你的点了，” ** _可以打住了，拜托不要讲细节。_** “还有什么证据——天，我听起来就和欧多似的。其实吧，如果你真的怀疑，你可以去找欧多，他最懂怎么对付阴谋诡计了。我不过是个技术员。”他挥了挥手中的扫描仪，“只会做些技术活，看看，什么异常读数都没有。换做我，就可以确信没有摄像头这回事了。”

“但他像是那种掌握着某种可以逃避扫描仪的监视技术的人。”巴希尔添上一句。

“那你应该去找那种掌握着可以侦查到可以逃避扫描仪的监视技术的技术的人。”奥布瑞恩响亮地合上了手上的扫描仪。“比如说，欧多，”他耸耸肩，“戴克斯。”

巴希尔挠了挠他蓬松的头发，“找欧多的话，他肯定会去盘问盖瑞克，可是你看，我又没有实打实的证据……戴克斯，”他叹了一口气，“我不该拿这种事麻烦她，她会嘲笑我的。”

“哦，所以你来麻烦我，因为我不会嘲笑你？”

“奥布瑞恩先生，你已经在嘲笑我了。”

奥布瑞恩当然明白，巴希尔不想在戴克斯面前出糗，也就是说，暴露出愚蠢的本质。他闭上眼睛，在眼皮后面翻了个巨大的白眼。接着他睁开眼睛，“嘿，为什么你不直接去问他呢？问盖瑞克他有什么针对你的阴谋，不要拐弯抹角、旁敲侧击，就直接这么问他，‘嘿，盖瑞克先生，我认为你在我房间里安放了监视装置’，把话说开了，就好办了。”

“是不是有点太直接了。他就算真这么做了，也不会如实回答的。”

“你可以观察他的反应，”奥布瑞恩想起自己受过的战争训练，“不过卡达西人或多或少受过训练，表情控制得很好。或许你可以问问他对‘监视’‘隐私’的态度，如果他果真是个谨慎的人，就该晓得收手了。”

“没准可以……我可以和他聊聊《一九八四》，我们以前吃饭的时候提过这本书。”

奥布瑞恩耸了耸肩，他其实读过这本书，鉴于反派和他重名，所以他宁愿不喜欢它，也不想议论它。“那就祝你有所收获了。”他捡起工具箱，把扫描仪按进了软垫里。

“你觉得那样真的有用？”巴希尔听起来依然非常不安，于是奥布瑞恩转过身。

“长官，听我一句劝，如果你认真感觉盖瑞克的存在对你造成了威胁，建议你直接报警。”他和巴希尔眼瞪眼半天，最终还是摇了摇头，“唉，当我没说，你当然不会那么做……但你还是可以离他远一点，像我们其他人一样。”

巴希尔收回了眼光。“也许吧。”

“很高兴你能听取建议。现在，如果没有别的什么事，长官，我可以走了吧？”

“可以……对了，等等，”巴希尔叫住他，奥布瑞恩不得不又重新转回身。巴希尔笑得一脸紧张，“其实你不用老叫我长官的，毕竟我比你小这么多……”

“那么，巴希尔医生？” ** _拜托，不要让我叫他朱利安。_**

“还是太正式了，我以前的同事和同学都叫我朱利安。”

 ** _哦，真是够了！_** “我还是叫你长官吧，长官，这样感觉好得多。”奥布瑞恩一手拍到了门口的控制面板上。“居住环的电磁能量管道还等着我，打扰了。”

门在奥布瑞恩刻意响亮的脚步后关上，巴希尔两手捂住脸，后退几步，腿碰到床沿，顺势坐了下来，接着又倒进了硬邦邦的被褥里。他用手盖住眼睛，给嘴巴留出空闲的位置，用来对着屋顶发牢骚。

“盖瑞克，如果你现在正在看，记住了，这可全部都是你的错……”

 

 

-完-


End file.
